Rough
by snugglebaby216
Summary: Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl. Draco soon learns that Hermione is more sexual than he thinks and also finds that common rooms are not the best place to fall asleep.


_There is it again!_ He thought. Draco Malfoy looked up from his book in the Head's common room. Almost every day since Christmas break he heard this soft buzzing coming from the Head Girl's room right after classes. It sounded like an annoying bee and it finally stopped after about ten minutes. He had a good idea of what it was, but never brought it up. He knew that she would hex him in an instant if he ever mentioned it. Draco continued to read. The buzzing ended and he looked up at the clock. It had been almost fifteen minutes. The Head Girl's door opened and Hermione Granger walked out. She looked just a little happier than usual. She didn't even make a rude remark to Draco. He smirked in her direction and she saw him.

"What?" she asked.

"You just always seem happier after that buzzing thing turns off," Draco said. He watched as Hermione turned red and hurried away to their small kitchenette. Draco went back to reading his book, silently laughing.

The next day after classes, Draco watched as Hermione went into her room. Not long after, the buzzing started. Draco, by then, knew what she was doing everyday. He stood outside her door and listened. He could hear the buzzing better now, along with quiet moans. He could hear the bed covers move along with the moans. Draco couldn't take it and knew he was getting aroused listening. He knocked. The buzzing stopped.

"Granger?" Draco called.

"What do you want?" he heard through the door.

"Are you decent?" Draco asked. Hermione didn't reply, but he heard her get off the bed and a zipper being zipped right after. He could hear her walking toward the door. It flew open and Hermione stood glaring at him.

"What do you want?" she asked again. Draco just smirked. "What the hell do you want with me?" Hermione almost yelled.

"I can make you feel better than your toy, Granger," Draco purred. Hermione blushed again.

"What… toy? What are you talking about?"

"I might be a wizard but I do know about certain Muggle toys." They stared at each other. Hermione couldn't decide if he was serious or not. "If you want to be done with your toy for the day, I can get you that fix." Draco took a step toward Hermione, who didn't move. Draco moved a little closer, close enough to lean into her ear. "I know you want it," Draco whispered. Hermione turned to face Draco, but before she could say anything, he was kissing her.

He was kissing her, better than she had ever been kissed before, better than he had kissed anyone before. He opened his mouth a little and moved her lips apart with his tongue. Before she knew what she was doing, Hermione was kissing back, hard. Draco and Hermione never parted as they moved from her doorway into her room. Draco grabbed Hermione's hips and pushed her back to the door. She hit it hard, but gasped in pleasure and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and pulled him closer. Draco felt down Hermione's hip to her thigh and pulled one leg around his waist. He started kissing down her chin to her neck. He massaged the skin right above her jugular with his lips and tongue and could feel how fast her heart was beating. She let a moan escape and pulled on Draco's hair. His grip on her thigh tightened a little and he ran his nails along her skin. Draco kissed up Hermione's jaw to her ear. He breathed into it before he licked her earlobe. He breathed again and took it into his mouth and began sucking on it. He pushed it into his teeth with his tongue and Hermione moaned louder. Draco's hands moved to hold Hermione's ass. He picked her up a little so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Draco ground into her so she could feel how hard he was. They both moaned. Their lips found each other again and they kissed desperately.

Draco carried Hermione over to the bed and laid them down. Draco took Hermione's hands from around his shoulders and pushed them back into the bed. She tried to fight, but he was much stronger than she was. He started licking down her neck and the exposed part of her chest. He kissed and licked his way back up to Hermione's lips. He let go of one of her hands to feel down her chest and stomach. Draco ran one finger across her breast. Hermione shuddered. Draco knew he was doing a good job. He continued to kiss her neck and he let his free hand wander. Hermione felt Draco's hand on her thigh. He released her other hand and sat back to look at her. They were both panting.

"If we keep at it you know where this is going to go," Draco said huskily.

"I know," Hermione answered. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Are you sure you want to?" Draco asked.

"Oh, look here! Has Draco Malfoy gone soft? He's actually asking for permission to shag someone?" Draco smirked and kissed Hermione again.

His hand started on her shirt, undoing the buttons one at a time, sliding it over her pale shoulders, and tossing it to the side. Hermione mimicked Draco's actions with his shirt. She stared at the perfectly defined muscles on his torso. Quidditch had done very well for this man's body. As she slid the soft shirt down his arms, Hermione saw the faded, black tattoo that once dominated his life. She ran a few fingers over it and looked back at Draco. Her brown eyes found his blue-grey ones.

"That part of me is gone," Draco whispered. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't." He brought his lips down to Hermione's again. They opened their mouths at the same time so their tongues could meet. Heat was rising between them. Hermione could feel her bare stomach rub against Draco's. She wanted to feel more of him. Her hands slid down his chest and stomach. Draco moaned into her mouth as Hermione's hands felt down the happy trail leading from his navel and joined with the rest of the hair. Hermione felt the top of Draco's trousers and pulled the belt apart before starting on the button. She felt his arousal against her hand as she tugged on the zipper. Draco helped Hermione push his pants down. He kicked them off and started kissing down Hermione's chest and across the bit of breast that was exposed from her bra. Hermione scratched at Draco's back, egging him on to touch her and kiss her wherever he wanted. Draco leaned farther on to one arm and used his free hand trace a line down Hermione's middle and to the button of her jeans. He flicked it open easily and unzipped the jeans. She pushed down on him and kicked the jeans off the same way that Draco had kicked off his trousers. Only the soft material of Hermione's panties and Draco's boxers kept them apart. Her legs were spread so Draco could fit in between them while they kissed. He kept grinding himself into the soft skin that her thighs normally kept hidden. Hermione moaned louder and louder, begging Draco not to stop.

Draco pulled back enough to get Hermione's panties over her hips. He started kissing down her stomach and left a trail of hot, wet kisses until he became level with her underwear. He pulled them down farther, exposing the well shaven groin of Hermione Granger. He started kissing her bikini line, but didn't stop there. He kept going down. Hermione had never had been kissed in the places that Draco was kissing. She felt him lick a part of her that made her call out his name and pull on his hair. He was grinning, he knew she loved the way he licked her. Draco licked between the top of her lips and felt the little ball of nerves that sent hot waves of pleasure throughout her body. Hermione was getting louder and wetter, and Draco was as hard as any man could be. He pulled her panties off the rest of the way and lay down next to Hermione. She looked at him with confusion written all over her face.

"Get on top of me," Draco ordered. Hermione quickly obliged and straddled across Draco's hips. She could feel his erect penis throbbing underneath her. Draco's slim hands traced up her thighs and waist. His hands came to rest on her back bra strap. Draco unhooked it and let her last garment fall to reveal her breasts. Draco had never noticed how large they were compared to the rest of her small figure, but enjoyed seeing them now. He started massaging them together while Hermione's hips pressed against Draco's. She pulled back from him enough to pull down the soft boxers to reveal Draco's pride and joy. Hermione leaned down to Draco's hard dick and licked it once. Draco felt a shudder go through his pelvic muscles and he knew he wanted more.

"Hermione…" he groaned. She took that as an invitation. Hermione grabbed the erection and licked the entire shaft from base to tip. She took the head into her mouth and sucked on it lightly before she tried taking more in. She moved her tongue in circles against the erection and received a loud moan in return. Hermione bobbed her head up and down, sucking slightly as she would come up for air. Draco felt himself getting closer to the edge, but wanted to be inside Hermione before he came. He grabbed Hermione's hair and pulled her up. She let out a soft cry of pain mixed with passion. He pulled her towards him and held her hips above his dick. She could feel it pressing on the outside of her lips, begging to get in. Hermione pushed down slowly and felt Draco enter her. Hermione arched her back slightly as Draco pushed in farther. He still held onto Hermione's hips and pulled her back up, only to let her fall back down on him again. He couldn't get over how good she felt, how tight she was. Her pussy was wet and soft. He wanted to fuck her until neither of them could move any more. Draco rolled them over so he was on top. He started thrusting in and out quickly, making sure to grind into Hermione's clit every few thrusts. Draco watched as Hermione's breasts bounced slightly in rhythm with his pushing. He grabbed one and played with her erect nipple. Draco felt Hermione's muscles start to twitch around him.

"I want you to say my name when you come," Draco said in Hermione's ear. He kept thrusting into her. She was starting to climax. She was grabbing Draco's arms and back, running her nails across his soft skin. Draco knew he couldn't hold it back for much longer.

He felt Hermione's muscles tighten around him. "Oh, Draco!" Hermione nearly screamed. She ground her hips into Draco's and wrapped her legs around him.

Draco couldn't hold it back anymore. He felt his orgasm building and he kept thrusting into his partner. She was so tight and so wet. Draco pushed in one final time and let himself reach ecstasy.

"Hermione!" Draco called out. His hot cum was dripping down his shaft. He didn't realize he had closed his eyes until he opened them. He was lying on the Head's couch. It was nearly dark, but the fire was still glowing, along with a few candles from the other side of the room. He could feel his boxers and trousers sticking to him. He had been dreaming.

"Fuck," Draco said to himself. He sat up and felt the book he had been reading fall to the floor with a soft thud. He picked it up and placed it on the couch. He turned around to go to his room to clean up, but saw someone sitting in the armchair across the room, staring at him. Hermione was in the chair. She sat there with her mouth open, staring at Draco. "What?" he yelled at her. She blinked and looked down at her book. He knew right then that he actually had called out her name. Probably more than once, too. Draco turned away to go to his room.

"Was I good?" Hermione asked quietly, not looking up from her book. He stopped.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione looked up at him cautiously.

"You called out my name a few times, then you… well…" Hermione gestured at Draco's sticky state. He smirked at her.

"Yes, and you enjoyed me much more than a vibrator." Draco winked and left a flustered Hermione back to her studying. He turned back around when he got to his door. "If you ever get bored with your toy, I can help you get that fix." And with that, Draco disappeared into his room, still thinking about his dream.


End file.
